doraemon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Asuka's diary: Episode two
The second episode of Asuka's diary. Warning: '''Contains strong language. Plot Asuka's POV I woke up and did my usual routine. I came out of the house wearing a pink crop top, a black mini skirt and knee high boots, along with my owl necklace of course. I got out my Iphone and plugged in my headphones. I played Rap God by Eminem, followed by Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift. I kept listening to music until I reached school. I saw Dekisugi with his arm round a girl's shoulder. I felt a pang of jealousy, who was she? I had never seen her before. She had blonde shoulder-length hair and was wearing a white top and jeans shorts. I was about to walk into the school building, when Dekisugi called me over "Yo! Asuka! Come over!". Why did I feel like Dekisugi is trying to portray himself as someone he isn't?. Nevertheless, I went over to the "little group". "What's up?" I asked, trying to act cheerful. Dekisugi quickly removed his arm from the girl's shoulder. He looked me up and down after replying "This is Selena, she just transferred here" he said, pointing in her direction. "Pleasure to meet you" I said to her. "Same" is all she said. I guess I just made a new enemy. I left their group and went inside the school building. Dekisugi's POV I was chilling about with my friends and this new girl Selena. I had my arm around her shoulder when someone walked inside the school gates. From a distance, I could say it was my- I mean it was Asuka. I called her over and quickly removed my hand from Selena's shoulder. When she came close, I took in her appearance. She looked good. I gave her a quick introduction about Selena, but all all she said to Selena was "Pleasure to meet you" and Selena's reply wasn't any better either. After that, she left. Was she jealous? Asuka's POV I was in rage. No one talks to me like that! I made sure everyone in the school, treated me with respect but I wanted a capital "R" from that bitch Selena. I opened my locker and threw my bag inside and slammed it close, only to find Chace standing beside my locker. Chace is a year older then me and he is the top baseball-player in our school, winning tournaments and matches. He had all the girls after him, even that Shizuka and maybe that idiotic Selena too, but he seemed to be only interested in me because he is forever annoying me. "Ooooh, someone's really angry today. Waddup, Asuka?" he said. I took a deep breath and replied with forced calmness "Nothing, don't you have a class now?" "It's not class time yet, my love" he said smirking. I wish I could wipe that stupid smirk off his attractive face. What?! Attractive?! I never said that forget it. "Can you please stop smirking? As attractive as it is, I would really love to wipe it off your face" After realizing what I just said I put my hand on my mouth. "Attractive? Are implying that my smirk is attractive?" He said, smirking even more. The bell rang. I wanted to run into class and not talk to anyone the whole day. "Well see you later, my love" Chace said and walked to his class. "Don't call me my love!" I yelled at him. I walked into '''English and immediately got sight of Dekisugi and Selena chatting together. Desk mates, huh? Oh, I so wish Chace was in this class, now! I suddenly had a plan. I went to Yumiko, who was in my class too. Her desk was right behind Dekisugi's. We're desk mates actually, but Dekisugi always partners up with me for a project. "Hey Yumiko, guess who I just saw in the corridor?" I said loudly. Dekisugi stopped chatting, desperate to hear my answer. "Who? Justin Bieber?" she asked, excitedly. "Chace!" I said. "Chace? The baseball player? I knew he was nuts about you!" she said loudly. I blushed madly. Dekisugi sat silently. Selena kept on bombarding him with questions, he mumbled brief answers, barely listening. Ha, my plan had worked smoothly. Dekisugi's POV I was chatting with Selena, when Asuka came in. At first she looked gloomy, but then she went over and told Yumiko she saw Chace today! Out of all boys, she had to meet Chace? I gotta say though that boy does have the looks. He's smart, he's tall and handsome. Bonus point, a great baseball player. I sat silently, as Selena kept on bombarding me with questions. I mumbled brief answers, barely listening. After the teacher came in, I went into total dream mode and when he asked me about what happened in "Much Ado About Nothing" I hadn't got a clue what he was on about and all this time Asuka was talking to Yumiko about Chace. As soon as the bell rang, I shoved all my things in my bag and ran out of class, pushing people out of the way, I was so in a bad mood today. Asuka's POV I watched in amusement as a jealous Dekisugi runs out of class. My plan surely did work. Yumiko knew of my plan and laughed too. I walked over to my locker and re-applied my lipgloss. Chace was standing there with a group of his friends. He had his hands in his pockets. I don't why I just love it when guys do that. I didn't realize I was staring at him until he smirked at me. I mentally slapped myself. What was I doing? I had a tint of red on my cheeks. Dekisugi was observing me from a distance. He frowned when he saw me blush and started to talk to Selena. I honestly don't know what he sees in that girl. ~Time skip~ School finished. Yumiko's POV I was about to walk home, when Dekisugi joined me. "Hey, where's Asuka?" he asked. "She said Chace was walking her home" I replied, with my invisible smirk. He actually did. Chace really did. "Oh" was all he replied. He sounded like a balloon deflating. It kind of hurt me to see him like that. "How's Selena?" I asked. "She's good" he said. "So, Chace asked her out" he said. "No! He might, soon. Until now he's just walking her home" I said, smiling a bit. That was it. He said goodbye and ran all the way home. I took out my phone and dialled Asuka's number. It went into voicemail. Dammit. "Asuka, come over to my place as soon as humanly possible. It's urgent" I said and put back my phone. Category:BloomRocks!